


Once Again

by leftMwrite



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: F/F, winrina jiminjeong aespa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftMwrite/pseuds/leftMwrite
Summary: It's a Saturday but not an ordinary one for Karina.
Relationships: winrina - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Once Again

Morning

It's seven in the morning and it's too early to be awake at this time on a Saturday. But today isn't any normal day. I'll see you again today and waking up at this hour would be totally worth it.  
I prepared my things and went to the bathroom because I wouldn't want to have a date with you without taking a shower. I prepared sandwiches, fruits and juice because today's theme is a picnic. I wore a simple sweatshirt paired with jeans and white sneakers. You've always liked simple dress codes because you always have said that my beauty was enough to attract attention and you wouldn't want other people's eyes on me.  
After double checking the basket to make sure that all of the things that I would need would be there, I put the engine to life and went to the flower shop to buy you some daisies. I don't know why but you've always loved daisies something that's not common with people these days, you're different indeed and maybe that's why I fell for you.

Midday

You were an hour drive away. The weather was fine, the breeze was just right. The basket was at the backseat and the flowers sitting right at the shotgun seat.  
After arriving, I checked my makeup first on the mirror, not too dark, not too light just the way you like it.  
Getting out of the car with the basket in my right hand and the flowers on the other, I took a deep breath and walked towards the place where you rest.  
I'm the first one to visit you today because there wasn't any flowers on your tombstone. Maybe your family and friends will visit you later but for now I'm just gonna enjoy this time with you.  
I spread the blanket beside your grave and took out the foods inside the basket.

"It's been a year my love" I started talking to your grave as if it was you and you were still alive.  
"How are you over there? Don't worry too much about me okay? Because I still love you and it's still you, always will so take it easy over there okay?" I said as I started to eat the sandwiches that I made earlier.

"You fought hard my love, I'm proud of you. I know you never wanted to leave me but your body was taking too much pain back then and it killed me just the same. Leukemia is such bitch." 

"It is indeed" said a voice that I have not heard for over a year. Aeri, Winter's bestfriend.  
"How are you Ri?" Aeri asked me as she put some flowers on Winter's grave and sat beside me.  
"I can't say I'm fully over her because I will never be, but I'm doing my best everyday to be better." I said as I handed her a sandwich and juice.  
"You know that she loved you to the point of risking her life right? She refused the additional treatments saying that what's the point of prolonging her life if she will not have the energy to make you happy, the strength to walk beside you and cook for you everyday." Aeri said while munching on the sandwich that I gave her.  
"I know and I hated her for that. If it was up to me, I would have been selfish and I'd force her to take the treatments just so I'd have more time with her but her mind works differently, she's always been stubborn." I looked at Aeri knowingly because we both know how Winter have always been, once she decides, she'll stand up for it.  
"Yes you're right but you got one thing wrong though, it's not her mind that's stubborn it was heart." was Aeri's reply.

We stayed silent for a while, eating the sandwiches and fruits that I prepared. But it was a comfortable silence, like it was telling me that all will be fine in time.

"It will be summer once again." Aeri read the epitaph on Winter's grave.  
"Until now I still don't know why Winter chose that as her epitaph. Like summer is the exact opposite of her name, she's really weird huh?" Aeri said.

"Summer because that's the season when we first met. Summer because that's when we shined the brightest." I answered Aeri.

"And she left us on winter, the exact opposite indeed." Aeri said like she just realized it right now.  
"By the way she asked me to give you this letter. She was so strict about it you know? She said to give it to you a year later of her passing." said Aeri as she handed me the letter Winter left for me.  
"Just so you know I didn't read it Ri, I love horror movies but I'm afraid that Winter will haunt me if I read that." She said smiling while she had her hands up.  
"Thank you Aeri, really." I said before I hugged her which caught her off guard.  
"It's okay, you'll be fine Ri. I have to go now Ri I have a date to go to" Aeri said as she let go of the hug.

I watched Aeri walk back to her car and drove off the cemetery before I sat back down again and looked at Winter's epitaph.  
"It will be summer once again." I read before packing up the things that I brought here and made sure that I won't forget the letter that Aeri handed to me.  
"Love I'll be going now, don't miss me too much okay?" I said to her grave before I left.

Evening

It wasn't until nine in the evening while lying on my bed did I have the courage to open Winter's letter for me. 

Ri my love,

How are you? If you're reading this then it means it has been a year after my passing. I know you might think that battling leukemia was tough for me but it wasn't, not when you're by myside through it all. What was hard was the thought of leaving you alone. Like who's gonna hold your hand when I'm gone? Who's gonna cook for you because we both know that you can't cook even if your life depended on it. But on a serious note love, I hope when you read this letter you're slowly opening your heart to another. 

It's okay, it's okay with me. Don't be afraid to love again Ri. You know people say that you fall in love twice in a lifetime? Well I'm lucky enough to fall in love with you twice. I don't regret any of it and I wouldn't have it any other way Ri. What we had was perfect in our own way. The only regret that I had was that I had to leave you too soon. Open your heart Ri, you'll meet someone new maybe someone even better than me. You deserve someone that will be with you through it all until your hair turns grey and we both know that I can't give you that in this life so give love a second chance and be happy Ri.

This letter is getting hard for me to write so let me talk about astrophysics in here Ri. You know what Ri, they said we're in a multiverse meaning that our universe is just one of many out there. Which got me thinking, in those other universe we may or may not know each other. I mean in another universe there's a chance that we would grow old together and in another we may be total strangers to each other? Crazy right? Out of all these scientific crazyness I'm just thankful that I got to spend my life in this universe with you my love. So on behalf of all the Kim Minjeong that exists out there on the multiverse, I want to say I love you Yoo Jimin, I always will. And if given the chance on those other universe out there I would gladly choose to always be by your side and love you no matter what.

So don't be afraid to love again in this life, because in our next lifetime or in the other universe you won't have to face life alone because I'll be there, I'll find you my love, that I promise and it will be summer once again.

-Your Winter in summer

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on AFF.  
> Share your thoughts with me on Twitter @left_M_write got some poems there too, nothing too grand tho just my thoughts:)


End file.
